<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Down To Give It All Up (If You're Up To Tie Me Down) by Blackrising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373582">I'm Down To Give It All Up (If You're Up To Tie Me Down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising'>Blackrising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, F/M, Freckle Dick, Handcuffs, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, a bit of soft M at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Took you long enough,” he says, lips lengthening into a smirk as he takes me in. His narrowed grey eyes roam from the top of my head over my neat blouse, lingering on the flesh of my thighs revealed by the skirt until coming to rest on the black high heels encasing my feet.</p>
<p>One eyebrow ticks upwards at the unexpected addition.</p>
<p>His voice has pitched lower when he continues. “Although I can’t say I’m complaining. Are you sure that attire is appropriate for an interrogation, officer?”</p>
<p>- OR -</p>
<p>The Detective figures out what it takes to keep a vampire in handcuffs. Well...mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Down To Give It All Up (If You're Up To Tie Me Down)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I glance around the station surreptitiously, making my way past Douglas’ empty desk on unsure feet. It’s been quite a while since I’ve last worn heels – about as long as it’s been since I’ve worn the old police officer uniform gathering dust in my closet.</p>
<p>The building is quiet, the lamp on my office desk the only thing to brighten the dark, but you can never be too sure.</p>
<p>“There’s no one around, sweetheart. Get in here.”</p>
<p>The low, bored voice that calls out from the direction of the interrogation room (the only one Wayhaven ever needed) wraps around me and hastens my steps. I tug at the folds of my pressed shirt as I go, fixing the skirt that has become just a little too small and rides up my thighs with every step. My uniform hasn’t seen use in years, but it still fits well enough.</p>
<p>And the ways it <em>doesn’t</em> quite fit certainly won’t be a hindrance.</p>
<p>The interrogation room is bathed in shadows, the single lamp on the table providing just enough light to spot the figure leaning against the wall in a dark corner. Mason pushes himself off to step closer.</p>
<p>His dark jeans are the same as always, although he has exchanged his long-sleeved shirt for a thick black hoodie that seems to melt into the walls of the room, his brown hair and sharp, stubbled face cast in deep shadows.</p>
<p>He looks…dangerous. And the thrill it sends through me has me biting the inside of my cheek.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” he says, lips lengthening into a smirk as he takes me in. His narrowed grey eyes roam from the top of my head over my neat blouse, lingering on the flesh of my thighs revealed by the skirt until coming to rest on the black high heels encasing my feet.</p>
<p>One eyebrow ticks upwards at the unexpected addition.</p>
<p>His voice has pitched lower when he continues. “Although I can’t say I’m complaining. Are you sure that attire is appropriate for an interrogation, <em>officer</em>?”</p>
<p>The temperature in the small room rises, sizzling along my nerves. I should have known the concept of roleplay wouldn’t faze him, but now that we’re here it’s hard to stay on track when he’s looking at me like a predator circling around his prey.</p>
<p>“What I wear is none of your business.” I swallow and lick my bottom lip, catching the way his eyes snap up to focus on the movement. “Just sit down and answer my questions.”</p>
<p>Instead of slumping into the chair, Mason prowls closer, looming over me, his scent making something in the bottom of my stomach twinge pleasantly as he tilts his head towards me. The amusement has gone from his expression, his eyes piercing in the low light.</p>
<p>“And what if I don’t?” The dark, warning tone sends a shiver down my spine. He leans so close I can almost feel the wisps of his stubble brushing against my face. “Are you going to make me? You’re welcome to try, but we both know I’d come out on <em>top</em>.”</p>
<p>For the shortest of moments, the look in his eyes changes – questioning, assessing – and I give a slight nod to show him I’m alright with where he’s going. If the twitch in my fingers and the heartbeat thudding against my ribcage wasn’t proof enough.</p>
<p>Satisfied, one corner of his lips ticks upwards as he leans back. A rush of cool air brushes over my heated skin, Mason walking backwards and slumping down into the chair on one side of the table with a heavy <em>thump</em>.</p>
<p>“Do your worst, officer.”</p>
<p>His casual, wide-legged position draws my gaze down to his crotch before I hurriedly focus back on the matter at hand.</p>
<p>I consider the other chair for a moment, but stride over to his side of the table instead. The pointed <em>click-clack</em> of my heels on the floor echoes in the confines of the room and Mason shifts at the sound - something I file away for later. I lean back against the table in front of him, the edge of it digging into my behind.</p>
<p>Mason’s jaw works as he watches my legs from beneath hooded eyes. The space between us seems to shrink even further, his fingers tapping against his thighs as if contemplating whether to reach for me.</p>
<p>“Ready to talk?” I ask.</p>
<p>His smile is long and lazy. “Sweetheart, there are all sorts of things I could tell you. What that skirt makes me want to do to you, for one. How much I’d like to rip that blouse off and…-“</p>
<p>He trails off, then, focus snapping to where I’m lifting my leg in a slow, smooth motion. The sole of my shoe settles onto the chair between his legs, and the <em>click</em> of it, the way he parts his lips to bare a sliver of teeth, has me swallowing as much as the thought of <em>letting</em> him do all the things he proposed – begging him for it, if need be.</p>
<p>But that isn’t the game today.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget you’re under arrest.” I shift, parting my legs a little further until his sharp intake of breath lets me know that he has very much noticed I’m not wearing underwear. “And that I’m an officer of the law.”</p>
<p>There is a smug sort of amusement glinting in his eyes – an amusement that falls away the moment I press the tip of my shoe against his inner thigh. Not so close as to rub against his crotch, but certainly enough to notice him hardening at the attention.</p>
<p>Mason flicks his tongue over his top lip in a provocative motion. “As you wish, officer.” His teeth glint in the shine of the lamp. “Though if you want me to talk, I’m afraid you’re going to have to think of something a little more…<em>intense</em>.”</p>
<p>I dig harder into his thigh for a moment before retreating and pushing off the table to walk around to his back. He tenses but doesn’t turn, cocking his head to his side as if simply listening for my movements.</p>
<p>“Give me your hands,” I say. He scoffs, but reaches back to do as I asked.</p>
<p>The sound of handcuffs snapping closed around his wrists is harsh in the quiet of the room, soon joined by Mason’s low chuckle.</p>
<p>His voice is a smug purr when I return to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>“You know I could break out of these and have you bent over that desk in less than a second, right?” The words make me become aware of the wetness gathering between my legs, as hot and sticky as the arousal brewing in my gut. Mason breathes in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before fixing me with a darkened, stormy gaze. “Oh yes, you know. I can smell it.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” I concede. “But you won’t.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>“Because,” I fall down to my knees carefully, shuffling closer until his long legs are on either side of my head. Mason’s throat moves in a hard swallow when my palms come to rest lightly on top of his thighs. “I’ll stop if you do.”</p>
<p>I reach up to hook my fingers into his belt and waistband, though I only let them rest there against the heat of his skin for now. The muscles of his stomach twitch as I lean forward to nose along the inside of his thighs.</p>
<p>“Is that how you want to play it, officer?” Mason asks, the smirk on his face almost overtaken by the rough growl brewing in the back of his throat. His hips rock upwards. “Teasing me until I confess?”</p>
<p>I brush my lips along his thigh, ever further inward, and press a light, open-mouthed kiss against the erection straining against the fabric of his jeans before I answer. “Depends on how forthcoming you are.”</p>
<p>The tip of my tongue darts out to flick against him and Mason hisses at the contact.</p>
<p>With every teasing kiss or lick, every touch I know he’ll feel vividly thanks to his hypersenses, the smirk on his face grows smaller until all smugness has disappeared – replaced by a hungry, heavy-lidded look that has me pressing my thighs together.</p>
<p>Only when I feel him twitching against my lips and face do I unbuckle his belt.</p>
<p>The clink of the heavy leather belt and the sound of the zipper is loud in the stillness, although I can’t help but think that Mason enjoys it judging by the way he scoots himself forward on his seat until he’s perched on the very edge – and as close to my mouth as possible.</p>
<p>I don’t even have to reach for him. All it takes is a slight downward tug of his now open pants to let his cock spring free and slap against his stomach. He’s as ready as I’ve ever seen him, a small droplet of pre-cum glistening at his tip that makes my mouth water at the prospect of licking it off.</p>
<p>“Well, sweetheart?” Mason grunts, a tinge of impatience playing around the corners of his attempted smirk. “I’m rock-hard now. So are you going to blow me or not?”</p>
<p>I lean forward. And then, catching and holding his gaze, I drag my tongue all the way from the base of his cock up to his head in one slow motion.</p>
<p>“Shit…“</p>
<p>The growled curse is just loud enough for me to hear as Mason’s head falls forward, impossibly dark grey eyes closing as if on instinct before he forces them back open to watch me repeat the motion, this time making sure to swirl my tongue against the sensitive spot just underneath his tip.</p>
<p>When I part my lips to wrap them around the tip of his cock, Mason groans. Another few quiet curses fall from his mouth, but I barely hear them over the blood rushing in my ears.</p>
<p>Keeping him just so between the warm wetness of my lips, I smooth my tongue along the soft flesh. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Mason’s hips jerk upwards, wedging himself deeper in one quick motion.</p>
<p>“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” he rumbles, his chest rising and falling in time with his heavy breathing. “If you keep that up, I can’t guarantee for anything.”</p>
<p>From the corners of my eyes, I can see his shoulders and arms tensing as if preparing to break the cuffs.</p>
<p>There’s a quiet, wet <em>pop</em> as I pull back.</p>
<p>“No breaking out,” I remind him, flicking my tongue against his tip once more for emphasis. “I <em>will</em> stop.”</p>
<p>Mason’s eyes narrow, seemingly contemplating if I’m serious and if it’s worth having to follow an order, before the tense set of his shoulders gradually relaxes. “Fine.” He scoots even closer, until the head of his cock is resting against my bottom lip. “Now are you going to keep going?”</p>
<p>I part my lips to breathe the lightest of kisses against the soft flesh. And then decide to take a gamble.</p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
<p>I expect Mason to glare and growl, even expect him to try and push past my lips himself, and for a short moment it looks as though I’m right – but then his features relax into a teasing smirk, the kind that <em>promises </em>to get me back for it later, and I shiver in anticipation.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, <em>officer,</em>” he murmurs, goosebumps rising along my arms as he does. “Let me fuck your mouth.”</p>
<p>I get the distinct feeling of having lost this round, although I can’t bring myself to care as I take a hold of the base of his cock and wrap my lips around him, listening to the low growl rumbling in his chest growing louder with every inch of him I take down my throat.</p>
<p>He’s big, much bigger than anyone else I’ve been with, and I begin to struggle about halfway down his cock. Mason hisses and I can feel the tremble in his hips, the control it takes for him not to thrust all the way into my mouth as my throat constricts around him.</p>
<p>Slowly, I take him further. My throat tightens periodically, reflexively, and it draws dark noises from him that make me pulse as if he was already between my legs.</p>
<p>By the time I have finally reached the base of his cock, Mason is emitting a near-constant growling noise, one that I’m not sure he’s even aware of.</p>
<p>“Oh hell- move. Fuck, just <em>move</em>.”</p>
<p>It’s both an order and a plea and the heat in the bottom of my stomach, the feel of him throbbing, spurs me into a slow bobbing movement despite the lingering discomfort. Mason pieces together another string of curses.</p>
<p>When he starts rocking his hips to the rhythm, I let him. He pushes, drives himself deeper before I can pull back, and before I know it, he <em>is</em> fucking my mouth – my head held almost completely still while he thrusts in and out at a controlled, if jerky, pace.</p>
<p>I brace my palms against his thighs, my eyes falling shut of their own accord as I enjoy the feeling of the muscles in his legs shifting and tensing.</p>
<p>And then Mason comes to a stuttering halt.</p>
<p>“Enough,” he pants as I pull back, breathing in sharply when he slips the rest of the way out. “Come on up here and ride me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>I don’t even consider disobeying, not with the insistent pulsing between my legs and his cock twitching in the cool air of the room. Mason’s eyes are glued to me as I get to my feet, unsteady on my legs for a second before I manage to reach down for the hem of my skirt.</p>
<p>There’s no time to take it off, not now. I yank at the hem until the skirt is bunched up around my waist, leaving me exposed and shaking as Mason licks his upper lip and traces the wet stains on my inner thighs with his heated gaze.</p>
<p>“Stunning. Just fucking gorgeous.”</p>
<p>The throaty statement does nothing to cool me down. I clamber up onto the chair with him, his trim waist leaving just enough space for my knees on either side of him – it’s not elegant, it’s not pretty, but it gets me where I want to be. Namely, hovering above Mason with the head of his cock pressed against my entrance.</p>
<p>He tilts his head to bury his face against my neck. Hot breath and teeth brush against my jugular, whisps of hair tickling my chin and the rough scrape of his stubble shivering along my nerve endings.</p>
<p>“Ride me,” he snarls into my skin. “I want to come inside you.”</p>
<p>One hand on his shoulder for support and one winding into the hair at the back of his neck, I tug him into a kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth and sliding along my own hungrily. I don’t know which one of us moans when I start sliding down on him, whether it’s his low groan or mine or whether we share one in the miniscule space between our mouths.</p>
<p>I’m sopping wet and despite his size, he slips right in. There is no stopping, no pause, until he bottoms out and I’m pressed tightly into his lap, the rough fabric of his jeans against my thighs and ass a heady contrast.</p>
<p>There is no teasing, not anymore. Almost as soon as I’ve sunk down on him, I tense my thighs to force myself back up, setting a quick rhythm that fills the air around us with the wet sounds and smells of sex.</p>
<p>Mason strains against his cuffs in an attempt to get closer.</p>
<p>It won’t take long, I know that, not with Mason’s rumbled curses and mutterings of <em>‘fuck, just like that, sweetheart’</em>, the head of his cock rubbing against a spot inside of me that has me arching my back on every pass.</p>
<p>He throbs, and I cry out. “Mason, god, fuck me, <em>please-</em>“</p>
<p>There is a sharp <em>clang</em>, and suddenly Mason’s large palms are clutching my waist, the broken handcuffs dangling from his wrists. His fingers dig into me hard enough to leave marks as he pushes and pulls me into a new rhythm – fast and hard and <em>rough</em>, barely any space between us, his cock pounding into me in short strokes that make it hard to breathe.</p>
<p>I can feel the telltale twitch of the muscles in my lower stomach, the approaching release I crave more with each passing second. Mason must notice it too because he thrusts almost hard enough to dislodge me if he weren’t holding me secure.</p>
<p>“Come for me,” he grunts, kissing me again before he continues. “Come for me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“<em>Mason</em>, I-“</p>
<p>There’s no holding it back.</p>
<p>My back arches, my neck strains as I throw my head back, my inner muscles tighten and contract tightly around him and I <em>scream</em> - unintelligible words, fragments, as the heat inside of me bursts and spreads, concentrated pleasure that starts between my thighs and fans out to tingle in every last inch of my body.</p>
<p>Mason stiffens.</p>
<p>The long, drawn-out groan signaling his own climax is muffled against my chest, but I can feel him swell and throb as he empties himself inside of me in short, hot bursts. It only serves to make me clench harder around him with every twitch, my orgasm barely slowing down as he jerks into me again and again.</p>
<p>It’s many, many moments later until he eventually slumps against me. There is no sound in the empty building except our harsh breathing and the tiniest noise he makes when I run my fingers through the hair at the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Well?” I ask teasingly once I’ve more or less managed to catch my breath. “Was that enough of an incentive to confess to your ‘crimes’?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer, instead turning his head so his ear is pressed tight against my chest.</p>
<p>“Your heartbeat. It’s…nice.”</p>
<p>I blink. He makes no move to get up or push me off his lap, despite the frown pulling his thick eyebrows lower over his closed eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” I say carefully, not quite sure if he might bolt at any second. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stand up anytime soon. And I quite like it here.”</p>
<p>Mason only grunts in reply.</p>
<p>And yet, despite the dismissive shake of his head, he stays there with his eyes closed, my fingers carding through his hair – and my hearbeat thrumming in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>